


Quite Alright

by ProudToBe



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Assault, Family, Fear, High School, Home, Love, M/M, Persecution, Searching, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-01 18:46:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1047327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProudToBe/pseuds/ProudToBe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s Tuesday again and Sam is walking home, alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tuesday again.

**Author's Note:**

> This work is not betad, all mistakes are my own. If you notice any errors please inform me so that I can correct them.

“Hey you! Bitch face!”

“Fuck!” Sam muttered. Not this again.

He could hear how the same group of guys as always cached up on him. Sam started to walk faster, hoping that they would not do this again. That for once he could walk home alone. 

Sam hated Tuesdays. Dean’s last class didn’t end until 4.30, which meant that Sam had to walk home. Alone. Because he was not old enough to drive a car (And if he would have been Dean wouldn’t have let him drive the Impala).

He wished Lucifer didn’t live on the other side of town. Then they could have walked together and Sam maybe wouldn’t have had to live through this every Tuesday. Maybe if he just told him he would go with Sam anyway…

But he hadn’t told Lucifer. He hadn’t told anyone.

He was scared that if he did, they would leave him. Because he never did anything. He just let them follow him almost home screaming at him, calling him names. _Because he was so weak._ And he didn’t want to lose anyone. Especially not Lucifer. But he would never tell him that either.

***

It had started about two months ago when he accidentally walked in to Alastair, one of the football players, who went his last year of High School. Alastair was about 6.2 feet and really strong.

Sam on the other hand was a freshman. He was short, skinny and not very muscular at all.

“Sorry.” He’d said and continued walking. But Alastair had for some reason seen very badly at what Sam had done.

“What did you say little dwarf?” he’d asked. Something that had made his three friends laugh.

“I’m sorry!” Sam had said again, he was getting a little worried and started to walk a little faster.

“It’s I’m sorry, _sir._ ” Alastair had said and grabbed his arm, which made Sam turn around, terrified.

“Don’t you dare insult me again!” he said. His face had been filled with fury and Sam had panicked. He’d tried to get away from him but Alastair had just stood there looking him in the eyes for what had felt like an eternity. Then he’d suddenly started laughing and all his friends with him.

“Look at that scared little boy! Gonna pee your pants are you?” one of them had said with a baby voice. Alastair had let go of Sam who’d instinctively started running. He he’d heard their voices and laughers behind him as he ran. Tears streaming down his face.

When he was nearly home he’d wiped them off and taken a deep breath.

 _Push down your feelings._ He’d thought, _All the way to your feet and don’t let them see._

He put on a smile and walked in to his house as the group of guys turned around to go home, all four laughing and patting each other’s backs. Before they were gone one of them spit on the Impala and smiled at Sam with a face that said _What are you gonna do fuckface? Yeah that’s right NOTHING._

He hadn’t told his father.

***

So here Sam were again. Walking home wishing for it to end even though it never did. They always followed him, every day new insults and a clever nickname, which they must have come up with during the week. Today it seemed to be bitch face, Sam noted.

He started walking faster hoping that they were tired and wouldn’t keep up. But they never were. After all they were well trained and this was the highlight of their week. They wouldn’t let this go as easily as they did with almost everything else. He could already hear them behind him.

“Yes. Run home to mommy!” one of them yelled.

Sam felt something inside him lighting up. It was the anger as always. He tried to push it away. Tried to not feel anything. Tried to not think about that there was no ‘Mommy’ to run home to.

_Down. Down to your feet Sam._

“Oh but wait. You don’t have one!” another said with a smirk.

Sam stopped. He had never told anyone about Mary so how the hell could they now about it? Had Dean told them? Could they have looked it up?

Sam realised that it didn’t matter. He just did not want these idiots talking about his mom. He had been so young when she died and barely remembered anything about her, and he didn’t want someone to ruin his memory of her, so he started running.

He ran as fast as his legs could carry him and tried to cover Alastair’s screams by chanting stuff he’d learned in school out loud.

“One: Hydrogen, H. Two: Helium, He. Three: Lithium, Li. America was founded 1789 and George Washington was the first president…” 

He got further away from them but he could still hear them. He raised his voice.

“Jupiter, Gas giant, planet, Location: Milky Way, fifth planet from the sun… 

The wind played with his hair as he ran and suddenly it was all in his eyes. For a second he couldn’t see and then his foot touched something and couldn’t get it away from it. It all happened in a second and suddenly he fell. 

He hit the ground, hard. All the air went out of his lungs and he could see small black dots everywhere. His body hurt but was not badly injured, except his hands with which he had tried to stop the fall. They’d hit the ground first and it had scraped of a lot of the skin. They were red, but only a small part of them had gotten skin enough torn off for it to bleed. Sam could feel like a pounding in them and he stretched his fingers to see if they were okay. Nothing was broken at least.

 

He took a deep breath and slowly got up on his feet. He brushed of the dirt on his pants and started to slowly walk testing his legs. They were fine, but he didn’t feel like running anymore. He was too scared he would fall again even though he knew they would get him now. Even if he would start running it was too late.

Alastair and his friends had caught up with him and they had spiteful smiles on their faces. 

“Oh I’m _so_ sorry. Too bad your mom can’t help you take care of that!” The one of them that Sam knew as Uriel started, and pointed at his hands.

“Yeah, I bet she’s busy burning in hell for all the dudes she fucked.” Alastair laughed. “You ever wondered how you could get that fancy house? Well it was her hole that fixed that.”

Sam covered his ears and tried not to listen. Tried to think of something else. Anything was good at this moment. He knew his mom hadn’t been like that. Right? Sam had no memory of her, but that was not what she worked with. She had been a…

His thoughts were interrupted by Alastair, who grabbed his arm. He violently pulled it away from Sam’s ear and one of his friends did the same with his other arm. 

“What the…?” Sam started and tried to pull away.

“Oh you’re to scared to listed to our words? Well what if we _make_ you listen?”

They all laughed as they pulled Sam’s arms together behind his back. He tried to pull them away but the person behind him was too strong.

Sam panicked and did the first thing that came to his thoughts. He kicked the guy behind him between his legs.

He let out an “Ouch!” and let go of Sam’s right arm. With it he managed to punch the guy in the face giving him a nosebleed, he was also able to kick Uriel the stomach. He looked surprised for a second, as he couldn’t really understand what had just happened, but then his face turned red of anger and he let out a small growl.

The other guy let go of Sam and, before he could do anything, kicked on his left leg so he fell to the ground. It didn’t hurt as bad this time, but he scraped up his hands again and he was too hurt get himself off the ground.

Alastair slowly walked up to him. He gave Sam short smirk and turned to his friends.

“You know… I’m tired of this little bitch-face’s shit. What do you say we bring Sam back to his mommy? Sort of as and act of kindness. Since he’s so fucked up, kindness is just what he needs!” Alastair raged and then cracked up in a mad smile.

Sam’s eyes grew wide, but he could not get his body to work. He was trapped and he could not get away.

The dark haired guy, whose nose Sam had hit, smiled with eager. He lifted his hand and punched Sam hard in the face. Not once, not twice, but five times. Each time took away a little of the pride Sam had left. Because all he could do was lay there and feel every single one land on his face.

Soon it wasn’t just the face that hurt. They punched him on his legs and he could feel how they kicked him everywhere.

He stopped trying to get up. He just wished that he could faint so that he wouldn’t feel anything. So that he wouldn’t feel a goddamn thing.

The guilt and the shame washed over him. All those things they had screamed at him during the months of torture he had had to cope with.

How week he was.

It would just be better if he just stayed where he was anyway. He had never stood up for anyone or any thing, ever. Scared little Sammy. Afraid that the words they threw at him would become real, even more afraid that they already were.

How gross he was.

No one would ever like him. He was just so ugly, and boring, and such a nerd. Who would want to be friends with someone like him? Who would want to protect Sam as he closed his eyes so that he couldn’t see their kicking feet?

How fucked up he was.

The guys were right; it was something wrong with him. They way he looked at others. Not at girls, but at boys. Especially that one boy…

But it was wrong. It was against nature. An abomination and he shouldn’t be allowed to exist. His father would cast him out if he told him. His brother to probably, since he always did what John told him to.

Though he had heard people who weren’t against it. But Sam could not believe that they were anywhere close or that they would even start to think of helping him.

“Do you feel how nice we are to you, you mess?” Alastair screamed. And all Sam could do was nod. Admitting that what they were doing was probably right, as the tears streamed down his face.


	2. At the Caelum residence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. I’m FINALLY done with this chapter! It took a while and I’m SO sorry for not updating sooner.  
> Next chapter won’t take as long though. I will publish it on Saturday (14th) if I’m finished.  
> The fic will also be more than 2 chapters since I realized that the second one would be too long otherwise. It’ll be 3 or 4 now i think.  
> This will be a less dramatic chapter.  
> Anyway hope you'll enjoy.

Lucifer walked down the road unease. This week would not be a good one, though he didn’t really remember when he last had had a good week. This one he would have a really big test in history, which he knew he would fail. He had never cared about those classes because all you ever did was learn about the stupid mistakes that humanity had done a long time a go and never seemed to learn from anyway, since they did the same mistakes over and over. Lucifer knew how it was to do that, actually he did it on a daily basis, and it did not feel better to be constantly reminded about it.

He sighed. No, he did not like history even the slightest, but he knew that his teacher, Mr Tran, would give him a hard time about it if he didn’t pass the test so he guessed that he had to put in a little effort to it.

He would also have some relatives over for a couple of days. His aunt Naomi would come and probably his uncle Metatron too. They were probably already at his house complaining about Lucifer or talking with his Father about his older brother Michael. They all loved him since he followed the century old family plan of becoming a successful writer. Their grandfather owned a very old, very famous printing house and many of the ‘classics’ had originally been published there which had led to Lucifer’s family’s wealth.

Everyone in the Caelum family had gotten something published. Even his younger brother Gabriel had written some really good stories, even though he was only nine and he mostly spend his time pranking people, but Lucifer himself had never felt that writing was something he would want to do in the future.

He felt like he was the family’s black sheep, and most of his relatives did not speak to him even though Lucifer did not know why his choices of life would matter to them.

***

Too soon Lucifer saw his big house and he felt how he got in a worse and worse mood the closer he came to it. He did not want to see his family right now.

Why had he not gone home to Sam instead? That would have been much more fun than sitting in his room to himself avoiding everyone.

He sighed and locked up the big, iron gates and saw that he had, in fact, been right. There were two big sports cars standing on the driveway. One were discreetly black and the other were in a light pink colour, which were hurting Lucifer’s eyes when he looked at it.

 _Metatron, always the show of…_ He thought as he walked past it and up the stairs to the (almost) mansion. He knocked the ‘secret knock’ to let his Father know that it was him and not a burglar who was after all their money and nice things, and walked in.

 

It was warm inside, which felt good after the chilly fall weather outside. Lucifer hung up his 200$ coat on one of the hangers and walked into the living room, from which he heard talking.

His father looked up from his conversation when he heard Lucifer’s footsteps. But he didn’t say Hi and neither did Lucifer. He just went up to the table, where he knew he would found some kind of food.

Everyone in his family liked to eat while talking about things and 'things' was mostly about how Lucifer was a bad human being.

Lucifer knew that, and he did not want to have anything to do with his family anyway, so his plan was to just take a piece of cheesecake, walk to the kitchen to get something to drink and then run up to his room.

He did not get far until his dad called him back.

“Hey! Lucifer! Where are you going? You didn’t greet your aunt and uncle and I don’t think I raised you to be an ignorant bastard!”

Lucifer sighed and turned around.

“Sorry Father.” He said looking down on his feet. He did not want to upset him right now, because he knew how that would end up.

“Welcome Naomi and Metatron. Great to see you! How was your journey?”

He said and added a fake smile as he walked up to them

“Hello Lucy!” Metatron laughed, raising his hands to invite Lucifer for a hug. Lucifer tried to ignore the nickname he’d heard so many times but answered the hug as quickly as he could. “It’s Luke.” He muttered but he knew Metatron would never learn. He loved to make Lucifer feel uncomfortable.

Naomi, luckily, was not as friendly and just held out a hand for him to shake.

“The journey was pleasant thank you.” She said without looking up from the book she was ‘reading’. Lucifer knew how much she despised him and it did not make him feel better.

After a quick nod from his father Lucifer hurried upstairs to his room.

He lay down on his bed and relaxed for the first time in all day. He was finally away from school and his family.

It was very silent in his room, which made him glad. Because that meant that he he could not hear them talking from there.

His thoughts wondered away to far off lands, where the grass always were green and he lived happily with the few people he had actually grown to like. His mom, who was divorced from Lucifer’s father and lived who-knows-where, some of his siblings like Gabriel and Anna, that friendly guy at the video store… and Sam. He wondered what he would say about Naomi and Metatron. Probably something really smart and reassuring, like he always did.

Smart little Sammy. He thought and smiled just before he fell to sleep.

_They would have a house together in the woods… Lucifer could make his paintings and Sam would go to the town to work as a lawyer… They would be very happy together, faraway from their own problems… Just the two of them… and they would buy a dog, Sam would love to have a dog… They would celebrate every holiday. Hide Easter eggs and carve pumpkins and on Christmas they would decorate everything. Lucifer would hang up a mistletoe and they would walk under it and…_

Lucifer woke up from a knock on the door; terrified someone had heard him talk in his sleep. But it was just his sister Anna in the door and she had an irritated look on her face.

“Have you seen a stack of papers? Like… this big. It was on the dining table yesterday and I can’t find it!”

“No…” Lucifer blinked a few times at the light that came from the small opening in the door, “I don’t think so. Was it important?”

“Important? It’s a ten pages long essay about the Second World War, which is gonna be in by tomorrow. Of course it’s important!”

“Well, I guess Father put it somewhere since our _guests_ are here. Go ask him.”

Lucifer sank down to his pillow again. Anna sighed and gave him an angry look, but she closed the door behind her went downstairs. Soon Lucifer could hear her call for their Father, who was not happy to answer. Their conversation seemed to escalate in an argument about responsibilities and not long after, he heard how Anna slammed the door to her room shut.

_Oh, my wonderful family. How I love them!_

Lucifer rolled his eyes and and sighed.

 

After laying in the bed for about an hour or so more and later discovering that the Internet was down he realised that there he had nothing else to do than homework, if he did not to go downstairs, so he picked up his backpack and took out a few books. He had biology homework until Friday so he started with that.

The minuets went by really slow and he almost fell asleep trying to read all twenty pages. He easily started to think about other things and soon he was in the middle of another daydream.

He caught himself thinking about that house in the woods again and after that he tried even harder to study. He soon realised that he had now idea what the text was about and almost gave up until he remembered that he had Sam. Sam was one of the smartest in his class, and his only friend for that matter, and could surely help him. He took up his phone and called.

_Beep… Beep…Beep…Beep… “Hey. This is Sam Winchester. I’m probably away or something and can’t take your call right now. But, uh, leave a message. And I’ll call you. Bye!_

Lucifer sighed. It was not like Sam to not answer his phone and that made Lucifer slightly concerned. But he guessed that hid phone was out of battery or something. That happened to everybody.

“Hi, Sam! Just wanted a little help with the homework… I don’t get this biology thing. Call me… or I guess I’ll see you tomorrow then. Bye!"

He hung up and sat down on his bed again, prepared to start with History instead, but he heard Michael calling for dinner, which meant he had to go downstairs.

Everyone except Anna was already seated. His Father at the short side, of course, and then Naomi and Metatron beside him, Michael sat across from their father and Gabriel beside Naomi.

The table was only set for one more person; Lucifer saw as he sat down there. He guessed that Anna and their Father had had quite the fight.

“Cheers!” His Father said and held up his glass.

“Cheers!” They all answered with their glasses. Then they started eating. Lucifer and Gabriel ate in silence, concentrating on their steaks, while the others talked. They mostly asked Michael about his collage plans, now that he was a senior, and were all delighted to hear that he would continue with his writing.

“Are you going alone to collage? Or do you have any friends who will follow your path?” Naomi asked with mild interest. Lucifer sighed once again. He knew they would turn this against him somehow.

 _Here we go…_ He thought.

“I’m going with my girlfriend!” Michael announced. He seemed very proud and gave them all a big smile. Lucifer could hear Naomi gasp and then she gave him an approving smile.

“Well done boy!” Metatron said with a big smile, “She must be a fine woman! Maybe she will become a new member in our family?”

“I sure hope so.” Michael said and blushed. Gabriel looked at his brother in what seemed like envy. They talked for a bit leaving Lucifer out, but then Gabriel suddenly stood up.

“I have a girlfriend too!” He said and looked like he was waiting for applauses. “I made her trip and fall to the ground and then she called me stupid and then I let her play on my Gameboy and then she gave me a hug and now we’re together!"

“Sure you are…” Naomi answered, a bit angry for being interrupted, and then she thought of something. She smiled viciously and turned to Lucifer. “What about you then? Are you as successful as these two? Do you have a pretty little girlfriend?”

He hesitated for a moment wondering what would be the best answer.

“No. I don’t.” He then said quietly.

“Well that’s too bad!” Metatron said with badly played sadness.

Lucifer looked down at his meal. He wasn’t hungry anymore and, as he heard them laughing and starting to talk about old flames and how easy it actually was to pick up girls for anyone who wasn’t Lucifer, he could feel a rage light up inside him.

He really did not want them to talk about him like they did. He knew, after being at Sam’s house, that this was not how a family should treat one another. But he knew he could not stop them from doing that, so he just sat quietly trying to eat some mashed potatoes and not listen.

 

The talking went on and on and Lucifer became more and more angry.

“You know I have a friend at work who’s got a daughter. Really lonely I’ve heard. Eats a lot… Doing bad at school. Sounds like a girl for Lucifer, doesn’t it?” Metatron laughed and banged his hand on the table.

“I guess she wouldn’t like him. As pathetic as he is.” Lucifer’s Father said calmly and shrugged, bringing out more laughter.

“Yeah I knew a homeless girl, who probably wouldn’t date him if she so would get a house!” Naomi mocked. 

Lucifer had finally had enough with their talking and undertones of how worthless he was. If he listened to it longer, he would go back to thinking that he actually was and he snapped.

“Well, I don’t care if those girls would like me! I don’t even _want_ a ‘pretty little girl’ and especially not if she’s a friend of yours, daughter!” He almost screamed and stood up.

Everyone stopped talking and suddenly an uncomfortable silence fell around the table. Everyone’s eyes were turned at him. Naomi, Michael and Metatron seemed angry. His father was just disappointed. It felt like an eternity until anyone spoke.

“Well what _do_ you want then?” His Father finally said with irritation, barely looking at him.

Lucifer did not know if he could hate that man any more than he already did. He knew that whatever answer he would give his Father would argue against him and call him stupid. He would win as always and then go back to talk about him with Naomi and Metatron and there was nothing he could do about it. He already regretted his decision to talk against them but he had to answer. And with the truth too, because a lie would not be a smart move right now.

So what did he want?

He already knew. Though he did not dare to think about it, because he knew it was a stupid and childish dream that would never come true and the consequences would be unbearable if he were to say it. But it was the truth.

“I… I want Sam.” He said quietly.

Their holler came all at once.


	3. Consequences

“You want who?” Metatron raged.

“What did you say?” Naomi asked with a disappointed countenance.

“A… boy?” Was Michael’s only comment.

Lucifer looked at them with empty eyes. He did not say anything, he just let their hate flow all over him and their voices just became a sough in his ears. He waited for his father to get up, to punch him, or just laugh. But he just sat there, and when he raised his hand for the others to stop talking he looked very calm.

“Lucifer, I want you to go up to your room and think over these filthy thoughts of yours.” He smiled a dreadful smile as he gestured for him to go away. “I am sure we can fix this… Fix you.”

Lucifer sighed, knowing what he had to do. He had said it and now he had to deal with the consequences.

“But Father don’t you get it. I don’t _want_ to be fixed!”

“Oh I’m sure you want to deep inside my boy.” His Father responded with an awkward laugh. “No one actually _wants_ to be… to be a… a _homosexual._ That would be simply absurd.”

“Well what if it isn’t!?” Lucifer screamed and hit his hand in the table.

“But it is! And don’t you see my boy, I only want what’s best for you.”

That statement made a barrier inside Lucifer break and suddenly words flooded out of his mouth. Things that had bothered him and made him feel bad for a long time.

“Oh yeah? Like how you all talk about me with them? And how you talk about them with us when they’re gone?” He pointed at Metatron and Naomi, who looked surprised. “Like I don’t know! Or how the few times when we have an actual conversation you’re always sticking in something about how stupid or worthless I am? How you’ve never protected me? Every time I got hurt I had to handle it myself or ask Anna or Michael!

Or _maybe_ how Mom left you because she simply couldn’t handle you anymore, and the only reason you got full custody is because you _bribed_ the judge!”

When he finished he had to take deep breaths to keep calm and not start crying. Around the table there was a dead silence. Gabriel slowly moved away and ran to his room to avoid the conflict, but no one cared. Lucifer just looked his Father in the eyes. He would not back away and his Father was the first to look away, but that was only to stand up and walk over to him.

“Lucifer.” He said and sighed. He did not look happy at all and Lucifer got a small hope that he would actually ask for forgiveness.

“Yes Father?”

“Give me your key.” He said held out his hand.

“What?”  
“Give me your key to this house.”

Lucifer hesitated, but gave his Father the key, which were always hanging around his neck so he would not lose it. He felt incredibly empty without it.

“Now go away. You are not welcome in this house anymore.” His Father said and slowly went back to the table.

“Excuse me?” Lucifer turned to him with an upset face. “Is this a joke?”

His Father could not throw him out, could he?

“Michael, throw him out.” His Father said and no emotion in his voice could tell Lucifer what he was thinking right then. His Father turned to Lucifer’s older brother with an imperative look. Michael did not look happy at all but he got up from his chair and took Lucifer’s arm.

“Wait no. Father, please! No! Michael, don’t listen to him! I… I… FATHER!” Lucifer tried to get out of his brothers grip but Michael was too strong and soon he had pulled him all the way to the door. Michael locked it up very quickly, given that he used only one hand, and pushed Lucifer outside.

“I’m sorry.” He whispered and leaned inside to get Lucifer’s coat. He threw it to him and closed the door and locked it behind him. And just like that, they were gone. All the family he had left was inside that building and he could not get in, for whatever it was worth.

Lucifer stood outside for a while, trying to comprehend what had just happened. His Father was cruel and all nut he could never have imagined that he would throw him out. They were _family_.

 _Shouldn’t that matter?_ Lucifer thought.

The child inside him told him that it was stupid. That this was all a joke and that when he tried to open the door he would realise that it was not locked. Then he would go inside and they would all laugh about it over some coffee and cookies.

But the rational side of Lucifer realised that the door was, in fact, locked and that no matter of how loud and long he screamed he would not get inside.

After a while he gave up and sat down on the stairway. He had gotten very tired from banging the door and he just wanted to go inside and sleep. But he could not do that, he had no place here anymore, and suddenly he felt like he had to get away from there.

So he stood up and ran. He ran as fast as his legs let him and as he ran he felt how he was leaving something behind, something he could never get back. But he could not stay there, failing to get inside every time. And if he would succeed he would only get thrown out again.

 

After a while he got to a park and he slowed down. Since it was late there were no kids out so he sat down on a bench under the dim light of a lamppost, trying to calm down.

“I’ve gotten thrown out.” He whispered to himself. “I’m not going home again.”

The reality of his situation hit him like a punch to the face and it really scared him to not know what he should do. Tears started to stream down his face and then more tears and soon he was sulking on the bench trying not to cry to loud. He did not want anyone to hear him. They would probably just laugh. He just sat there regretting every decision he had ever made

If he had shut up about Sam… He thought.

Oh, Sam. Stupid, freaking Sam! If it weren’t for him, Lucifer would not be here. If it wasn’t for Sam’s beautiful laugh and funny stories, for the way he was always happy, and could bring Lucifer up even on the days he felt the worst.  If it was not for how he really, truly _cared_ for Lucifer. Like no one else did. Lucifer might not have felt this way. He would not have anything to tell his Father and he would not have been thrown out of his house.

But that was not true. It was not Sam’s fault. If it had not been Sam, there might as well have been someone else. Lucifer would never know if. But he could not blame him for his misery.

He sighed and picked up his phone, happy that he had had it in his pocket. He should call Sam. He was the only one who could help him right now and he really wanted to speak to him. Just hearing his voice would make everything a little better.

He quickly found his number and pressed ‘call’. 

_Beep… Beep…Beep…Beep… “Hey. This is Sam Winchester. I’m probably away or something and can’t take your call right now. But, uh, leave a message. And I’ll call you. Bye!_

“Again…”

This time Lucifer did not leave a message, but he got more worried than before. It was hours since he last called and his was really not like Sam. Lucifer knew it. He usually called right up if he missed a call and gave you tons of apologies for not answering. It had happened a few times to Lucifer and he laughed at the memory, momentarily forgetting about his situation.

He sat at the bench a while, not knowing what to do. He had no comfort from Sam and without it he could not really think straight. He needed someone to help him clear his head.

But he had to try himself.

He could not go home and he certainly could not sleep here. He had no money and only a coat to keep him warm. He wondered if he could go to Sam’s place, maybe he would let him in, even tough he came there without warning. But he did not want to disturb them. It seemed to be going on something very important at his house since Sam did not answer his phone. Though something in his mind told him that was not the case.

 

His phone made a noise and Lucifer almost jumped at how loud it sounded when there was quiet around him.

 _Oh, Sam at last._ He thought, preparing himself for what he had to say. It felt pretty stupid.

“Hi I’ve been thrown out of my house because I’m so stupid. Can I live with you?”

Lucifer would laugh at that if he had not known that it actually was true.

He picked up his phone only to see that there was an unknown number on the screen. E sighed. Still no sign of Sam.

“Luke speaking.” He answered slowly and sat down on the bench. He did not want to use his real name right now. It could be anyone calling.

“Hi um… This is Dean. I’m calling about Sam… My brother. You’re friends right?”

“Yeah.” Lucifer answered in confusion. What could Dean want with him?

“Anyway, he was supposed to be home by now and he doesn’t answer his phone. Is there any chance that he is at your place or… uh, some girl maybe?”

Lucifer almost dropped his phone when he realized what Dean had just said. All Lucifer’s own worries disappeared compared to this.

Sam had not come home.

He had not answer his phone in several hors.

Not to his dad or to his brother or Lucifer.

And Lucifer _knew_ Sam. It was not like him to do that. Sure he could have dropped his phone or it could be out of battery, but he still should be home by now.

It made Lucifer cringe only to think at what could have happened to Sam. What if he had been kidnapped? What would they do to him then? Would they ask for money? Lucifer could give them money.

What if a truck had hit Sam? What if he lay there on the ground with his blood all spilling out around the sidewalk?

What if he was dead?

The thought hit Lucifer like lightning and made him feel like all the air in the world had disappeared and he closed his eyes trying to push away the images that came into his mind.

 _What would I do without him?_ He thought and panicked. They needed to find him.

“Luke? Luke? You alright there buddy?” Lucifer heard Dean’s voice from the phone.

“Yes… No… Nonononono.” Lucifer stood up as he tried to calm down. He paced on the sidewalk trying to get his thoughts straight.

“What have you done about it?” He asked quickly.

“We’ve called the police and Dad’s going out looking.” Dean answered.

“Well that’s not enough! We _need_ to find him!” Lucifer almost screamed. He needed to do something. He could not leave Sam to his fate, all alone in the dark night. Certainly _not dead_.

“Yeah but how? This city is huge! It will take forever to find him!” Dean said.

Lucifer knew he was right, but something needed to be done.

“Meet me at Fergus Bakery in fifteen minuets. Take the Impala and some flashlights with you. We’re going to find Sam.” Lucifer said and hung up before Dean could answer.

“We’re going to find you, I swear.” He whispered and stopped pacing and instead hurried away to the bakery. “Oh Sam where are you?” 

 

***

 

“I know he loves the library. You can go and check there. I’ll take the road he’s always walking home from school.” Lucifer said and pointed in the direction Dean would go.

“Easy there tiger.” Dean said and held up his hands. “I’m just as worried as you are! And I’m the older one here, so maybe you should let me make the decisions?”

“Yeah. Well do you have a better plan?” Lucifer asked quickly. He needed to get out of here to look for Sam. He did not have time for arguing. He just needed Dean to look at the library.

“Uh… Not really…” Dean said after thinking a moment and looked away. Almost embarrassed.

“Well then do as I say!” Lucifer said and turned around, nearly running away. Sam was here somewhere. He would find him. Of course he would. Lucifer tried to tell himself, but the images of Sam lying dead on the ground with blood around him kept popping up in his mind.

 _He’s alive. He’s alive. He’s alive._ He chanted. _I will find him and when I do, I will…_

Yeah, what would he do? Kiss him? Tell him all his little dreams he had had? The one about the house and that he ‘really liked Sam very much’ and that he had gotten thrown out of his own home because of that?

No.

Even if he did find him he knew he could never tell him what had happened the same night. He had promised to always be honest with Sam but he did not want to lose his only friend by confessing his love to him. Lucifer would never be that stupid. He just had to evade the truth as much as he could.

 

He hurried away leaving a slightly confused Dean behind but he did not care. Sam was more important right now.

 

***

 

Sam slipped in to consciousness. Every bone in his body hurt and he couldn’t move a muscle. He was sure he had broken at least one of his legs. Where was he?

It suddenly came to him and he flinched at the memories. The kicking and screaming. He felt worthless again.

He was also not dead, which made him feel both very happy and scared. He had accepted to die at the hands of the guys. But since he’d accepted it he had no idea what to do with his life, if he were to survive.

He realised he was not on the sidewalk as he’d been before. He could feel moss on his cheek and hands and there was a rock under half of his belly. It also smelled different. He realised that he had been moved into the forest.

_Those damn guys! Smart enough to put me here so that no one will ever find me!_

He felt even more scared as he realised that. He didn’t want to die alone, even if he was a freak. To simply starve to death, or be eaten by wolves was not something he wanted to accept. Now that he was alive that only seemed cruel. He wanted to go home and watch TV with Dean and his dad. He wanted to bring Lucifer over so that they could watch bad action movies together. He wanted to study and go to sleep and all those things you did when you were alive.

But he could not move and the hopelessness fell over him.

He would die alone in the woods. They would probably find him sometime next spring, because who would search for him here. If they ever did search.

 _Dean will come looking for me._ Sam knew that, his brother had always been over protective about him and this would drive him mad. Sam laughed at the thought of that, but when he realised that he would probably never see Dean again the laughter stuck in his throat. He should have spent more time with his brother. Spend more time with anyone and just tried to make some friends. No one would remember him now, except as the freak, who walked the corridors of Champler’s High School.

 _Lucifer will remember me as something good…_ He convinced himself. Sure his best friend would remember him. Though that were the only thing they would ever be, Sam realised. Friends. He would never be able to tell Lucifer how he really felt and that made Sam surprisingly sad. He shouldn’t be. He was just a little boy, who should know that no one would ever love him. Especially not Lucifer. That was wrong. A voice in his mind told him.

But why had he been so scared? He should have just told him. It couldn’t have turned out worse than this. Maybe even good… Another part of him told him.

If he’d known what would happen today…

 _That’s just it._ If _I’d had known. But you never do. And now I’m lying here on a rock dying…_ He thought and suddenly felt really hopeless _._ He felt tears stream down his face. This what the last thing he would know. Regrets, only regrets. And he felt so hopeless. This was not how it was supposed to end. But it was ending. He could feel his energy slowly draining and he felt cold, so cold. He just wanted to sleep a little. Couldn’t he just sleep?


	4. The Searching.

Lucifer hurried up the small hill. He was almost at Sam’s house, but there was still no sign of him. He looked at the sky and saw that it was almost black. What time was it? How long had Sam been out there?

It was more than five hours, at least. Dean had called him around seven and they got out of school around three. It was their shortest day and Lucifer cursed at the misfortune that this had had to be the day when Sam disappeared. He wanted to punch something. _Someone._ Whoever had done this and made him feel this way. It was a very selfish thought, but be could not bare the anger and worry. He knew that if he did not find anything soon he would just break down and cry. Maybe even give up and he could never give up on Sam. He was the only one he had now.

“Without him I’ll be nothing…” Lucifer mumbled and kicked on a small rock in his way, just to feel better. But he didn’t.

It had been about six hours since they last spoke. Sam had said “Bye!” and Lucifer had said “See you tomorrow!” and then they had gone their separate ways.

_I should have said something… something more than that. That will make him remember me in a good way… I mean something he can think about wherever he is… I mean… Until I find him. Because he’s certainly alive… Alive and breathing._

He shone with the flashlight over the ground, angrily. He was getting more restless. If he did not find something soon…

_But I will. Right?_

When he got to the top of the hill Lucifer shone with the light everywhere. He could only see the bricks of the sidewalk and a bit of grass, until the light fell on something that made him boggle. It was quite small and Lucifer could see that it was broken. He got to the ground and picked it up. As soon as he got a hold of it, he knew. There were no doubts that this was Sam’s phone.

“Oh Sammy…” He whispered. At least he now knew why Sam had not answered his phone. But it also meant that the police could not track it and find him.

Lucifer sighed and was just about to get on his feet when something red got in the light of the flashlight.

Blood.

Lucifer shone the circle of light around the place, terrified of what he would find. But there was no one there and Lucifer did not know weather it was Sam’s blood or not. Whatever had happened here had not been pleasant and it made Lucifer even more restless to find Sam.

It was not much blood, Lucifer realised as he looked around on the ground. But it was a small trace leading away from the road or to it. Lucifer did not know which. It seemed more logical that the bleeding person would walk to the road and then find its way home, than to walk away from the road an then get to the forest, which laid a few hundred yards away. Or maybe the person had tried to get inside one of the houses, which followed the road. If that person was Sam he _needed_ to now which.

But Lucifer was not a detective and he now regretted never reading any of the books Sam had wanted him to. Maybe then he would know what to do.

To the forest, the houses or straight ahead?

The only thing he would come up with was that some of the residents in the houses on the hill probably had seen something. He decided that that was the best way to actually find something out.

He walked up to the nearest house and rang the doorbell. There were noises of someone moving inside and soon there was a woman at the door.

“What do ya want? I ain’t interested in buyin nothing!” She said with a strong Texas accent and looked angrily at him.

“I… I just wondered if you’ve seen this boy…” He pulled out his phone and showed her a picture of Sam, “Sam Winchester. He’s about this high and should have walked by here around thee or something.”

The woman looked at the photo for a while and then shrugged.

“I’ve seen him couple times. Seems to be friends with some older guys. Or not. I don’t know. Heard them shouting to him last week. I don’t know what. That’s all I can tell ya.”

“Okay thanks.” Lucifer said feeling even more stressed. If what this woman said was true he really needed to find Sam quickly.

“Anytime.” She said, smiling and started closing the door. Lucifer thanked her and then he hurried to the next house.

Now he knew that Sam had been with a group of guys. Probably from school. But what had Sam been doing with them? Lucifer wondered. It was not like him to hang with older people. It was not like him to hang with anyone for that matter. Lucifer slowly realised that he probably was Sam’s only friend, just as Sam was his. It made him feel closer to Sam in a way. Though Sam had never told him about these guys before. What if they actually were friends? It made him a bit uncomfortable.

They probably were Dean’s friends, he convinced himself. That was something which actually made sense, even though he did not know why Dean’s friends would shout at Sam.

He suddenly realised that he had arrived to the house. All the lights were out and no one answered the door so he went to the next one. There a young father opened the doors. He became very concerned for Lucifer when he told him about Sam going missing, but he could not give Lucifer any information.

“You can come in for some tea if you want! I’m sure we can help you figure something out!” He said as Lucifer walked away.

“It’s okay.” He answered even though he was not okay, “I just wanna keep looking.”

But he knew he would have stayed if the dad had not reminded him about his own Father and how he had never been as kind to him a this stranger had.

He went, (It was actually more running than walking) to almost every house on the hill, but they all knew very little or nothing at all since most of them had been working when Sam quit school.

Lucifer walked over to one of the last houses on the hill. He had got a text from Dean saying that he had not found anything in the library and that the police also had no clues, and he felt like he was going to break down.

_Just a few more houses… And then there’s just the way home to Sam left and maybe the woods. He is here somewhere. They did not drag him away to an empty warehouse. Sam’s fine. He will be found._ He convinced himself even though it was getting even harder. Every minuet that passed decreased the probabilities of finding Sam alive. But Lucifer did not allow himself to think of that.

 

 

 

The house looked just like the others but it was painted in a dark blue color and there were weird circles everywhere. He could see that it stood action figures in the windows and when he rang the doorbell he heard that it did not have sound a doorbell usually makes.

He heard noises from inside and soon a girl, who looked like she was about twelve years old, opened the door. She had long red hair and was dressed in medieval clothes.

_What the hell?_ Lucifer thought as he smiled at the girl.

“Hello.” He said quickly.

“Hello.” She answered and smiled back. “What do you want?

“Do you have any parents at home? I would like to speak to them.” Lucifer said and pulled out his phone. “I wonder if you might have seen my friend. His name is Sam.”

“No, and my mom is not home. But I can go and get Nan.” She answered and ran inside the house.

“Sure…” Lucifer mumbled and could not do anything but wait. He hoped that Nan did not mean ‘senile old woman’, because he wanted this to go fast. He was already worried sick.

The girl did come back with an old woman, but she looked lively and held out a hand.

“I’m Bertha. Charlie said that you wanted my help.” She said with a smile. Lucifer took her hand.

“I’m Luke. I wondered if you were home around three today.”

“Hmm… Yes I was sitting in the living room knitting.” She answered and sounded very certain.

“Did you happen to see this boy? His name is Sam Winchester.” Lucifer quickly said and showed the picture. “He could have been with a group of older guys.”

Bertha thought for a while and then nodded.

“I saw someone running up the hill and he seemed to be chased by some older boys. It could have been him.”

“Okay. Did you see what happened to him?” Lucifer asked as a hope lit up in him. Maybe she knew where he was.

“Yes… He tripped and fell. It did not look nice. I wanted to go out and help him but then the older boys were there. They seemed to be mocking him and then they pushed him to the ground and started kicking him. It was a very horrible sight.”

Lucifer felt how he grew cold. Once again it felt as if all the air had disappeared from the world. If what Bertha had said was true than Sam was in a very bad state. He was out there somewhere, hurt. And now Lucifer actually _knew_ that that was the case. He became very angry at Bertha. She had not done anything to stop it and now Sam was hurt because of her.

“Why didn’t you call the police!?” He almost screamed with anger and grabbed Bertha’s arm. If it were not for this crazy old woman maybe Sam would be safe.

“But I did!” Bertha answered and backed away, “They only laughed at me and told me to turn of the TV!”

“Why would they do that?” Lucifer became even more angry. Why would Bertha lie to him?

“Oh no!” He heard from inside the house and Charlie returned to the door.

“Nan, what address did you give them?” She asked with a hard, worried voice.

“Well the one we live on of course!” Bertha answered and looked at her granddaughter as if she was stupid. Lucifer did not really have time for this and signed to Charlie to hurry up. He wanted answers.

Charlie herself looked really worried.

“Well which address?” She asked again.

“The one that it says on that sign on our house! Why is that so important?” Bertha said with irritation. Charlie looked like she was going to burst out in laughter. The inpatient Lucifer quickly looked up on the sign. It said 221b Baker Street. He did not know what was so funny about that; it was just not the real address.

“That’s a _fake_ sign Nan!” Charlie said and almost burst into laugh, but when she saw Lucifer looking at her she stopped and got very serious.

“Do you mind?” Lucifer asked and turned to Bertha.

“Sorry.” Charlie said, “It’s just hilarious, you don’t understand… Anyway sorry about Sam…”

She walked away and Lucifer turned to Bertha. He was almost losing his temper.

“If it wasn’t for a fake sign Sam would be safe…” He muttered.

“Did you see what happened to him?” He then asked.

“Yes. They carried him away. That way.” She said and pointed at the opposite side of the road. The way to the forest.

“Okay. Thanks!” Lucifer said and ran away. He might still have time. He ran down the hill and had soon got to the edge of the forest. He turned on the flashlight and hurried inside.

“Sam? Sam!” He screamed at the top of his lungs. No one answered. It was very dark under the trees. The light from the moon did not reach under the many layers of leaves and Lucifer shone the flashlight all around.

“Sam? Can are you there?” He yelled but there were still no answer.

He walked around in the forest for what felt like hours until something cached his gaze. It was Sam’s backpack. And when he got closer he also saw a small body.

“Sam?” He whispered and ran to its side.

The brown hair was messy and his face looked horrible from all the kicks and punches but Lucifer could see that it was Sam. He was lying on his belly, unconscious and Lucifer felt how his hate for the ones who did this to Sam became stronger. He wanted to seek them all up an do to them what they had done to Sam. But right now he needed to no that Sam was okay. As okay as he could be.

“Sam? Sammy, can you hear me?” Lucifer said as the tears streamed down his face. “I’m here. I found you. Please be alive, please…”

He held his hand over Sam’s mouth terrified of what he would discover. But he felt Sam’s breath on his fingers he almost laughed at how lucky Sam had been.

“I got you.” He whispered as he held Sam’s unconscious body in his arms. “I got you.”

***

Sam once again slipped into consciousness. But this time it was different. He felt a presence by him and when he opened his eyes he could see that someone was there. His sight was to blurry to see who it was but he could hear small parts of the person, a boy he heard, talking to someone.

“…Ambulance… Woods… Severe inju… ast as you can.”

He wondered where he was. He could not remember how he got here but he felt strangely safe.

“Are… Are you an angel?” He managed to ask. The boy turned around and laughed. He looked very relieved at seeing Sam awake. Something that made him feel a little better.

“You’re awake!” He said and Sam could see that he had tears in his eyes. “Oh, Sammy!”

“Yeah. Were… are… we?” Sam found it hard to talk. Fore some reason, every word he said hurt and it scared him.

“We’re in the forest. You were… You are hurt. I called for an ambulance.” The boy said.

“Oh okay. What’s… What’s your name?” Sam managed to ask, he wanted to know who saved him, from whatever he had been through.

The boy suddenly looked very sad. Like his whole world crashed down on him.

“You don’t remember…” He said and looked like he was almost going to cry. “I’m Lucifer don’t you remember?”

Sam thought for a while. The name made him feel something.

Lucifer…

Lucifer?

_Lucifer._

Sam suddenly recognized the boy. It was him. His only friend, his lo… With the realisation all the other memories came crashing down on him. Even harder this time.

“Lucifer?” He asked and the boy nodded, he looked happy again, almost laughed, but there was something in his eyes. Something Sam could not reach nor understand. It seemed like pity, envy, love and relief at the same time.

Then Sam started crying.

Because realised he was alive, and he was so happy for it. But he also felt like he should be dead. Because he was a hopeless freak that no one cared about.

But Lucifer cared, he thought. He cared enough to somehow have found him in the middle of the forest.

 

But Sam was also scared for people to find out about his feelings for Lucifer. Especially that Lucifer would and he felt them so clearly now that he had actually acknowledged them. But at the same time he wondered if it mattered. He had been so close to death and he now remembered how much he had regretted not telling him.

He was also scared for Alastair and his guys to come back.

He did not know what to do with all his thoughts and feeling so he just cried, hoping to feel better. Hoping for someone to comfort him. 

*** 

Lucifer had been so happy when Sam woke up. He had even had to stop himself from kissing him because he was so relived Sam was fine.  But when he realised that Sam did not remember him his world turned black.

He just wanted Sam safe back home, healthy and not with an amnesia. He wanted them to continue to be friends, because he had no one else and even if he in his heart wanted more he would never let it. He wanted most of all for Sam to be happy. For Lucifer to know that Sam was not hurting. Because he could see that he was. It was not a surprise after what he had been through. Every word Sam spoke had made him flinch with pain and it made Lucifer even more worried.

Also Lucifer could not bear to think about a world where Sam did not remember him, where he could not _be_ with him. He would be so lonely, and furthermore, where would he go? He did not have a home anymore. Sam was the only one he had now and he knew Sam already had a family, who loved him. Something he knew he would never experience himself and that made him angry. Angry with his Father for throwing him out, but mostly angry at himself for what he had said to him. He knew that if he had been quiet he would still have a home.

“Lucifer.” He answered Sam and looked away, he just wanted for Sam to recognize him. Was that too much to ask?

_Please…Please make him remember my name!_ He thought. He did not want to lose more this evening.

And then it happened.

“Lucifer?” Sam said with recognition.

Lucifer sighed in relief and almost shed a happy tear. Everything would be fine. He did not have to worry. All that mattered now was Sam. Not his own selfish thoughts.

So when Sam started to cry he just held him in his arms.

“It’s alright. You’re safe now. No one is going to hurt you anymore. I promise.”

 

When Sam sulking had settled a little, Lucifer looked down at him. He stroke Sam’s beautiful hair as he looked into those beautiful eyes.

“Do you wanna tell me what happened?” He asked as he rocked Sam in his arms. Sam nodded slowly and started talking, very quietly as if he was scared that someone listened. He told Lucifer about what had happened every Tuesday, about Alastair and all they had screamed at him and Lucifer just sat there, stroking his hair and listening. And then it was like something broke inside Sam and he suddenly told Lucifer about how he believed in what they had told him, how small and pathetic he felt.

Lucifer held on to the crying Sam even harder when he realised how miserable he had been. He blamed himself for not noticing anything but it was too late to change that. Mostly he hated whoever Alastair was, for making Sam believe in their lies.

He sat there wondering how Sam could believe that he was worthless when he had a father and brother that cared for him so much. When he knew that Sam had family friends who would do anything for him. When Lucifer knew how much _he_ cared for him. He knew he had to tell him that.

He lowered his voice to a whisper as he leaned closer to Sam.

“I’m here Sammy. Right here. You’re gonna be alright. And I’m not gonna leave you. I’m not gonna let you go. You are a wonderful person. You are beautiful. Trust me I know. Because I…” He hesitated, not sure why his words had gotten there, not sure if he should say it.

“You what?” Sam asked with a small voice. Just hearing that, made Lucifer tremble with both anger for what they had done to Sam, and worry more for him.

He decided to be honest with Sam. He owed that to his only friend and all the thoughts of getting shot down had disappeared now that he saw his friend in this terrible condition. After what he had heard Sam say he also thought that he needed to hear it. He needed to know that people cared for him. He sighed and braced himself for Sam’s reaction.

“I love you… and you’ll be safe with me. I promise.”

***

Sam felt safe in those arms and he knew he could tell Lucifer, he had come this far to rescue Sam and he felt that he trust Lucifer would not abandon him if he explained what had happened.

But he could never have predicted what Lucifer then said. He knew he was telling the truth, that Sam would be safe now. Because Lucifer would never lie to him.

But when Lucifer told Sam he loved him he first thought he had been mistaken.

“What?” He asked, almost scared to hear the answer. Was his bad condition playing his mind a trick?

“I… love you.” Lucifer said. He sounded more convinced this time.

When Sam heard it, he felt as if a large boulder disappeared from his shoulders. It felt easier to breathe. But he was almost certain that he was dreaming. He didn’t deserve this. But he knew what he felt. He looked up at Lucifer, who looked worried out of his mind, and smiled.

Then he started to cry.

Cried because it hurt to cry. Cried because it felt almost unreal to feel as happy as he did. Cried because he was scared to suddenly wake up, because he still felt so hopeless and he had no idea how to deal with it, because of how stupid he was for crying so much and because he knew did not deserve this beautiful human being who just sat there and hugged him until all his tears were gone.

Sam let go of Lucifer and leaned back to look into those beautiful blue eyes. Lucifer laid a hand on Sam’s cheek and wiped away the tears. They sat like that for a minuet just the two of them in complete silence. When Lucifer took away his hand Sam sighed. He still looked worried, but he did not say anything.

But Sam decided to be brave.

“I love you too.” He said and pressed his lips at Lucifer’s in a soft kiss. Something he had never thought he’d dare to do seven months ago, when they first met.

It didn’t last for long but it was enough to take Sam’s breath away. He looked up at Lucifer who looked very surprised. But he just smiled and gave Sam another hug. And suddenly they both realised that it was nothing weird about what had just happened, and when Sam thought about it, it was all so simple. It was the two of them, nothing more.

They stood up carefully and Lucifer led Sam out of the forest, to a small bench a couple meters away, to wait for the others to come. Lucifer held his arm around Sam’s waist and helped him. When they sat down Sam took Lucifer’s hand and gave it a small squeeze.

“Thank you.” He said with a smile. “I don’t know what I would do without you. You’re the only one I have.”

“You’re the only one I have.” Lucifer answered and knew that he had to tell Sam about his situation. But that could wait.

 

 

It took a while before they left that bench. The rain started falling from the grey sky but it didn’t bother them. They just cared about each other and a little rain was nothing to be afraid of.

They sat there, fingers entwined, for what felt like hours, but were probably just a few minuets. Sometimes they kissed too.

Too soon both the ambulance and John and Dean arrived and it was time for Sam to go to the hospital.

Lucifer could not come with – even though neither of them really wanted him to go – but they both knew he would follow to the hospital somehow, and they said goodbye. Just with a hug this time.

Tomorrow, if they felt brave enough, they would tell Sam’s family what had happened, with both of them. But it didn’t really matter what they would think or do about it.

Because they knew that in the end, if they just had each other, they’d probably end up quite all right. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. I’m done with this. Not that it was long but it was really hard writing all those emotions.  
> I hope I did a good job (?) and that you liked the ending. It’s quite alright I guess.  
> (Wow that was a bad pun).  
> Anyway I will start a new series. I don’t know when. It’ll be Destiel this time and I hope it turnes out good.  
> 'Till the next time!


End file.
